By way of example, separator processing machines are pocket machines, which produce separator pockets from a separator in the form of a web. In the finished lead-acid rechargeable battery, pole plates of a lead-acid rechargeable battery are held in the separator pockets. Pole plates of one polarity are therefore separated from pole plates of the other polarity.
Separator processing machines have a guide apparatus, for example a guide roller, in order to guide the supplied separator. The guide roller has recesses, which engage in the main ribs, for guiding the separator.
When it is intended to produce a lead-acid rechargeable battery with pole plates with a narrower width, then the separator processing machine must be converted. Until now, it has been necessary for this purpose to replace the guide roller, which is time-consuming and expensive.
The invention is based on the object of proposing a method for converting a separator processing machine and a set of separators, by means of which it is possible to convert the separator processing machine to a different separator more quickly.
DE 10 2006 014 691 B3 discloses a lead-acid rechargeable battery and a pocketing method. The method described there has the disadvantage that it is complex to convert the separator processing machine for a separator change. Methods which are known from DE 202 21 427 U1 and DE 692 09 230 T2 have the same disadvantage.
EP 1 176 657 A1 discloses an apparatus for inserting batteries or rechargeable-battery plates into sheaths composed of separator material. In this apparatus, a compartment is provided which is used to hold a sheath. The compartment may be moved from a position in which the sheath is inserted into the compartment to a position in which the sheath accommodated in the compartment is inserted. This makes it easier to insert the plates into the sheaths, which are in the form of flexible tubes. No details are given with regard to possible refinements which make it easier to change from one separator to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,063 discloses an apparatus and a method for producing pockets for battery plates. No details are given with respect to particularly quickly changing the separator from a first separator to a second.
The invention solves the problem by a method and a separator set, examples which are described herein.